Man Eater
by Cloudy eyed goddess
Summary: Sequel to 'Before He Cheats' We've seen what Naruto did in reaction to Sasuke's relationship with Meli, but what about Sasuke's reaction to his relationship with the bleach blonde tramp? R&R Shounenai, SasuxOC and KibaxNaru pairings. No like, no read.


_**A/N: Here's the long awaited sequel to the one-shot, 'Before He Cheats.'**_

_**At first, I didn't really want to do a sequel, but since a few of the reviewers said they'd like to see one, I thought up this little thing right here.**_

_**Somewhat different from the original in the way the story's told, how it flows (god, the flow…its horrible near the end…), and so on. Oh! And the advice I received for what the sequel should be about was considered but, in the end, left as just that-- advice. I couldn't really find the creative juices needed to make a Sasuke-revenge story. So, instead, I made a sneak-peek story on Sasuke's relationship with Meli (she's an OC I never thought I'd like writing about).**_

_** Just want to throw out a few quick thank you's to my readers, reviewers, alerters, and favers! THANK YOU!!  
**_

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, or Kiba, nor do I own the song 'Man Eater' (Nelly Furtado does). But, sadly, I own Meli.**_

**Warnings:**_** Shounen-ai, some alcohol references, Sai (just a little bit of him!), some abuse, crapping writing and other things I can't for the life of me remember at the moment. Gomen for the lack of quality writing near the end too!**_

**Rating:**_** Uh…T plus?**_

**Summary:**_** Sequel to 'Before He Cheats.' We've seen what Naruto did in reaction to Sasuke's relationship with Meli, but what about Sasuke's reaction to his relationship with the beach blonde tramp?**_

_**And now! Enjoy**_

**xxx**

**Man Eater:**

**An Inside Look at Sasuke & Meli's Love Life**

…**and also some KibaxNaru action on the side!!**

**xxx**

"Kibbles!!! Kibbles, Baby!!"

"Naruto! I told you not to call me that!"

"Sorry, I can't help it." Grinned a sheepish Naruto. Kiba gave him a half-hearted glare before he gave into the cute look his boyfriend was giving him, grabbing him by the waist and reeling him in. They locked lips for a few seconds-- their daily "Good Morning!" ritual-- when Naruto suddenly remembered why he was seeking the brunette out. "I wrote a knew song last night!! You wanna hear it?"

"Really now?" Kiba smirked, giving Naruto's lips a playful peck.

"Yeah! C'mon!"

"As much as I like to hear you sing," Another peck on the lips, "I'd rather have your mouth doing something else…" Kiba grinned, bestowing Naruto's groin the pleasure of being rubbed against. Naruto mouthed a silent, "Oh." as he was led over towards their bed. He let himself be pushed onto the large piece of furniture and lost all coherent thought once their lips met again in a passionate, yet sweet kiss.

**xxx**

_Later that night…_

"Ready to be blown away at the sheer excellence that is me?"

"Whatever." Kiba huffed, plopping himself down in an overly fluffy chair in the living room.

Naruto flashed a grin towards his boyfriend before going back to work; he was setting up his little "mix table/sound mixer" station. He had his headphones on his head, one covering his right ear while the other one was resting behind his left, his station was flashing all sorts of colors, he had large, record-looking discs placed on the tops of the tray over to his left and some switches seeming to be of no use, but rather, there for show on his right. In front but kinda off to the side-- you know, like upper right and left?-- were large, black speakers that looked as if they could blow out all of the glass windows from both this block, the next block, and the one after that.

In front of him was a stand supporting two pieces of paper with scribbles all over them. Kiba was guessing that was the song Naruto was going to be playing for him.

"I asked a couple of the guys to help me mix this and I think it sounds great-- so…" The blonde DJ scratched his cheek, a light pink flush on them. Kiba smiled softly at him and told him that it was probably going to sound awesome, which made Naruto smile in return.

"Okay, here goes,"

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"What's it called?"

"Oh, uh…Man Eater."

The older of the two threw the younger a confused/skeptical look.

"I'll tell you about it later."

"Whatever you say, Naruto."

"Now, what you've been waiting for," Naruto shot Kiba a foxy grin as he hit one of the useless looking flashy buttons on the right and a man began speaking. Shortly after, a nice, bouncy beat began playing; Kiba wasn't shy about nodding his head along with the music, unknowingly encouraging his boyfriend.

Naruto licked his lips and began to sing-talk the lyrics scrawled out on the first piece of paper in front of him.

**xxx**

**(Man Eater by Nelly Furtado)**

**xxx**

_Take it back--_

_Take it back--_

_Take it back…_

Oooh,

Oooh,

Oooh,

_(Hey)_

Oooh…

Oooh,

_(Hey)_

Oooh-oh-oh-ohhh,

Oooh,

_(Hey)_

Ooohhh…

**xxx**

"Sasuke! Hurry!" Shouted Meli up the stairs. She was standing in front of the main door of the Uchiha complex, tapping her foot impatiently and repeatedly checking the hanging clock in the hall.

Her and Sasuke had reservations at a really fancy restaurant that was super hard to get into. If they didn't show up on time, the hosts wouldn't hesitate in giving away their table.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Drawled a dressed up Sasuke. He was wearing a nice midnight blue suit with a pressed white collar shirt underneath. His tie was the same color as his eyes which complimented both said eyes, his fair skin, and silky hair. His shoes were shiny, his watch was grand, and his necklace was shimmering in the bright light of the entrance hall.

"You ready to go?" Sasuke asked his girlfriend, allowing her to latch onto his arm. He opened the door for them and began towards the girl's car since his wasn't ever to see the light of day again, no thanks to the boy's ex. **(A/N: Heh heh heh…)**

Meli gave Sasuke a sickeningly sweet smile. "Of course! I've been waiting for tonight!"

Sasuke chuckled, stopping in front of the passenger side door. He asked Meli for the keys but the shorter adult refused saying that since it was her car, she was driving. The brunette grudgingly agreed, plopping himself into the passenger seat once his date had unlocked the car.

Since they only had half an hour to get to a place that was forty-five minutes away-- not including traffic time-- the young blonde girl sped off down the street, intent on getting them there before their reservation was given away to some other rich snobs.

**xxx**

"Everybody look at me-- me--  
I walk in the door, you start screa-ming."

"Come on everybody-- what chu here, for?  
Move your body over like a nym-pho!"

"Everybody get your necks to crack around!  
All you crazy people come on-- jump around!"

"I want to see you all on your knees-- knees--  
You either want to be with me or be me!"

_  
(Come on now-- come on now--)_

**xxx**

"Goddamn." A very pissed looking blonde growled, kicking at the ground. "I really wanted to eat there."

"Its okay, Meli," Sasuke cooed in the girl's ear, giving it a couple of teasing nips and licks. "We can always try again next week."

"I know but tonight's our special night-- the second anniversary of our getting together." The girl pouted as she was pushed gently forward in the line by her boyfriend. "You know how long I've been waiting for it-- how hard I've planned! I can't believe you don't even care that we can't eat at a way fancy place to signify our relationship's centennial!"

"Centennial?"

"Shut up!" Meli huffed. Her lanky arms crossed over her slightly large bust, her right hand creeping up to grab at the necklace Sasuke had bought for her so as to replace the one that Naruto had so rudely snatched from her. This necklace was much more spendy and shiny and new-- nothing like the old, tarnished one that belonged to the male blonde. Her's was _way_ more special since Sasuke spent _way_ more money on it, was what Meli thought whenever she felt the heavy piece of jewelry between her fingers.

The pair moved forward once again, halting behind the large group of business men ahead of them.

"Sasu-chan,"

"Hn."

The young girl smiled to herself. "Tomorrow, can we go buy a new car?"

She could practically feel the boy's heated glare drilling into the top of her head.

"Please? You _definitely_ need a new one since what's-his-name ruined your last car."

"It was a truck--"

"Same difference."

"--never replacing it. I can't." Sasuke thought sadly. Even though he and Naruto had had a rocky relationship, he still cherished what the blonde had done for him-- he had inspired the brunette to get a job and to earn that truck on his own-- to not depend on his parent's fortune. No matter what happened between them, he'd always be grateful to the younger boy for that and would always keep and cherish that truck-- whether it was good-as-new or fucked-beyond-repair.

Meli scoffed, watching the security guard with weary eyes as they were checked and allowed into Club Bump, the hottest nightclub in town. "I really don't see why you even bother keeping that piece of junk. Its completely _useless_," _'Not to mention worthless.'_ She added in her mind. Sasuke glared down at her with not so much malice as annoyance that she wouldn't drop the damn subject. He led them through the packed building, making sure not to loose hold of his girl. He didn't want to have to kick some creep's ass for "accidentally" brushing up against Meli.

The two found a couple open spaces at the bar and went to occupy them quickly, knowing that some sweaty, tired, possibly drunk/drugged person would want to take them.

Sasuke took off his jacket and sat it on his lap, calling over the bartender in the process. Meli groaned. Sasuke was going to drink.

Heavily.

Again.

It had been like this ever since his truck was ruined and Naruto had left him. Speaking of which…

"Tell you what,"

_'Oh my god.'_ Sasuke mentally groaned. On the outside, he rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we go down to the dealership tomorrow and find a new car, huh?"

"No." The older adult said, nodding to the bartender. He picked up the small shot-glass that had been placed in front of him and knocked it back, squeezing his eyes shut once he had. A pleased sigh passed his lips shortly afterwards; he opened his eyes and asked the man in the back for another one.

"I mean, it doesn't even have to be a truck!"

"Make that four. Quick." The bartender nodded and went to get the poor guy his requested drinks.

Sasuke stared at Meli from the corners of his eyes and watched-- without really trying to listen to-- her talk nonstop. Why was she not giving this up? He didn't want a new car. He didn't want a new truck. He didn't want a new anything! He wanted her to shut the fuck up and just sit there and look cute, like she used to.

"--possibilities! We could get a brand new one with a built in DVD player and heated seats and--"

Where was that bartender with his drinks? His senses were beginning to loose the small amount of haziness they had before.

Sasuke scanned the bar for the man whom he was eagerly awaiting. Said man was turning the corner from what Sasuke suspected was the back room and was heading in his direction with a tray carrying four filled-to-the-brim shot glasses and a bottle of some foreign brand of alcohol.

"Thanks." The brunette grunted before gulping down all four shots in less than five seconds. He sat there and allowed the alcohol to take effect before turning towards Meli and kissing her, shutting her up efficiently. Meli kissed back feverishly, enjoying the taste of the toxin dousing Sasuke's mouth and tongue. It tasted like a really, really good…she didn't know, but it was the most delicious thing she had ever experienced in her young years of life.

_'The car can wait. I'll get Sasu-chan to agree to it, no matter what.'_

**xxx**

"Man Eater,

Make you work hard--  
Make you spend hard--  
Make you want all, of her love."

"She's a Man Eater--  
Make you buy cars  
Make you cut cards  
Make you fall real hard in love."

"She's a Man Eater,

Make you work hard--  
Make you spend hard--  
Make you want all, of her love."

"She's a Man Eater--  
Make you buy cars--  
Make you cut cards--  
Wish you never ever met her at all."

**xxx**

"I hate it here."

"Shut up, Sasu-chan," Meli smacked the grown Uchiha playfully on the arm, giggling up a fit. Sasuke merely sighed and frowned, trekking through the lot to the white, elevated office located in the center of hundreds of cars, trucks, SUVs, and minivans. His girlfriend was latched onto his left arm, happy as a fool.

Last night she had dragged him home and had wild hot monkey sex with him in order to convince him to finally buy a new car. At the time, Sasuke wasn't really thinking about it, since she had asked _right __**after**_ they had both collapsed in exhaustion and, like any other typical being out there, Sasuke merely agreed with whatever it was his lover was asking, too tired to argue or really think about what they were saying.

Sure, that morning when Meli screamed in his ear that it was time for them to go get the car he promised to buy, the raven could've just said that he didn't remember agreeing to it, but it would seem that his old kinky fetish for taping some of their sex-sessions (who wouldn't be curious about how their partner and them shag?) would bite him in the ass; Meli had rewound the tape to the part where she asked the question and Sasuke had agreed. It was then that the man cursed his damn fetish.

Which brings us back to the white, elevated box surrounded by automobiles. The very box that one Uchiha, Sasuke was currently brooding in.

"We'd gladly show you our selection! Won't we, Sai?" A chubby man in his early 40's grinned at Meli, his cheeks dimpling. Meli grinned back and rose from her spot once another man came over, thrusting his hand out before the woman and flashing her a charming, eager smile. "Name's Sai."

"Meli." The young woman shook his hand, allowing him to hold it as he led her from the office to the car lot. Sasuke grumbled under his breath about how doggish men were and why he switched back to women when a small tugging at his heart took place…the little part of his heart that was still good and loyal to a certain blonde haired, blue eyed boy. _'Hypocrite,'_ it taunted. _'You're a hypocrite!'_

Sasuke grunted, thumping his chest in hopes of ridding himself of the sudden feeling of guilt gushing from his heart in little mantras of the word 'hypocrite.'

Outside, Meli and the man, Sai-- who looked strangely similar to Sasuke, except for the fact that he smiled (even if it was fake)-- chattered excitedly about what kind of car they were looking for. It was during this part of the car buying that Sasuke had decided he'd rather be doing something else and had voted to sit on the stairs, watching the freaks inspect car after truck after van.

Seeing his sulking counterpart, Sai grinned and asked Meli rather loudly, "You guys planning' on havin' any kids?"

Before Meli could answer, Sai grabbed hold of her upper arm and dragged her over to the more expensive vehicles, littered with added bonuses and hidden fees. Sasuke grumbled to himself, swearing to come back and run the damn thief over with his brand new minivan (he hoped it wasn't going to be a minivan) if Meli told him she wanted kids. Good god he swore…the pain the man would feel would be a generous amount…

"Ohmigawd Sasuke!" squealed an excited Meli, slapping her hands together as she bounced up and down happily. Sasuke was already arranging a to do list to get ready for the hit and run death of Sai the Salesman.

Grunting, the Uchiha heaved himself from his comfortable spot on the stairs and crept over to the pleased looking Sai and ecstatically grinning Meli. He squeezed his eyes shut, continuing forward until he felt he was right beside his girlfriend (her clinging to him and shouting in his ear was no indication of him being beside her. Nope.), and finally decided to open his eyes.

Slowly, those eclipse-black eyes opened and absorbed the sight before them: a brand new, neon blue--

"Honda? Are you fucking serious?"

"I want that one, Sasu-chan!" Puffed Meli, detaching herself from her boyfriend's side and rushing over to the old, ugly ass version of the Honda Civic. She threw her arms over the roof of it and pretended to squeeze it, pouting over at the dumbstruck Uchiha.

"Yeah, _Sasu-chan_," grinned Sai, side stepping the fist that shot out at him, "she wants that one. And a _good _boyfriend would buy anything that his adorable, innocent, lovely _girlfriend_ asks for." Insert insanely mischievous smirk here.

Between the two of them, Sasuke didn't know which one to yell at. Meli for picking out the trashiest looking car on the lot or at Sai for convincing her to beg for it.

…Now that he thought about it, Meli always had a taste for rather expensive, shiny, brand new things. Why in the world would she pick out this car out of all the drool worthy ones on the lot? The answer was actually very simple and revealed itself in no time for at that very moment, Sai cleared his throat and addressed the irritated duck-butt haired male.

"My father owns a car revival shop just down the street. I could help you guys get this car fixed up in a giff and things'll be all dandy." Here he pulled a business card out of no where and shoved it into the gleeful Meli's hands, flashing her a charming smile to seal the deal. Before Sasuke (the one actually paying for the car) was able to give his two-cents, his younger, extremely naïve bitch of a girlfriend slapped her hand against Sai's open one and declared, "We're sold!!"

**xxx**

"And when she-- walks she walks with passion!"

_(Oh!)_

"When she talks-- she talks like she can handle it."

_(Oh!)_

"When she asks for something, Boy-- she means it!"

_(Oh!)_

"Even if you never ever see it!"

_(Oh!)_

"Everybody get your necks to crack around!"

_(Oh!)_

"All you crazy people come on-- jump around!"

_(Oh!)_

"You doing anything to keep her by your side--"

_(Oh!)  
_

"Because, she said she love you-- love you long time!"

_(Come on now-- come on now--)_

**xxx**

Five.

It had taken five fucking credit cards-- completely maxed out and unusable as of now-- to get that goddamn Honda looking spiffy and brand new. The way Meli wanted it to look.

Never in **any **of his relationships (including his with Naruto) had he **ever** maxed out a card.

…Okay, there was that one time at the beach with this dude named Hishiro, but he didn't blow all his electronic cash on him…he almost did though.

Either way, he was starting to think there was something wrong with Meli.

"Five…fucking…cards!"

"Hi honey! Me and the girls are going out! Don't stay up too late! Love you, bye!" Hollered Meli from the front entrance, the door slamming right after her giddy goodbye. Sasuke groaned and slumped in his seat. Here he was, acting like a retired, old, fat man at his kitchen table, checking his bills and grumbling under his breath about how much he was starting to hate his "wife." Glancing back over the bills from Sai's dad's shop, CarShack, and every other place they (Meli) had blown their (Sasuke's) money, he growled low, vowing murder on the next person who convinced his she-devil of a girlfriend to buy something.

_'Naruto would've __**never**__ done this…'_

With a wistful sigh, Sasuke grabbed the pair of orange scissors sitting innocently on the table, playing with them for a few seconds before setting his eyes on his targets: those five maxed out cards. Boy, was _he_gonna get it when his father found out.

Another sigh and Sasuke was cuttin' away.

**xxx**

"Man Eater,

Make you work hard--  
Make you spend hard--  
Make you want all, of her love."

"She's a Man Eater--  
Make you buy cars  
Make you cut cards  
Make you fall real hard in love."

"She's a Man Eater,

Make you work hard--  
Make you spend hard--  
Make you want all, of her love."

"She's a Man Eater--  
Make you buy cars--  
Make you cut cards--  
Wish you never ever met her at all."

**xxx**

It had been a week since they'd bought the car from the dealership and Sasuke was exhausted. To say he's been working overtime just to keep up with the sudden 'cash-money-money-blow-it-all-spree' Meli decided to participate in, starting on the night she went out with her friends, would be an understatement. He was working his _ass_ off to earn back the money Meli blew. Sasuke had been lenient with her gold-digger ways but only to a certain extent…which was for about five hours last Saturday (yesterday).

Wanna know why?

Today was a Sunday.

Sunday's were Sasuke's days off-- which he used to fornicate with his girl every hour on the hour.

Today, Sasuke went to work for a good twelve hours.

That wasn't that big of a problem for him-- his job wasn't too hard since it was just watching after the company while his brother and father were striking a deal with some business tycoons in some foreign country.

No, the problem was that when Sasuke came home…the house was silent. Completely and utterly silent. Meli wasn't home. Again.

With a frustrated sigh, the ticked off male rushed into the kitchen, snatched the note off of the fridge, briefly read it (_Sasuke, I'll be home later…out with…going shopping…luv you…Meli_), growled low in his throat, and darted up the stairs into their shared bedroom, slamming the door with so much force, one would be surprised it didn't break off its hinges and fly out into the hallway wall. He stripped down to his boxers quickly and laid himself down on the bed, running his slim fingers through his hair. He had decided that he wasn't going to put up with anymore. Meli was just wasting his money, his time, and-- more importantly-- his love. _'She's just a gold digger…'_ The Uchiha grunted to himself, preparing for the most humiliating walk of shame of his life. It was the walk he thought he wouldn't have to take ever again once he started dating. Sadly, him being with Meli, was driving him back into his old, sad little closed up world were Mr. Lefty was a hot chick who just wanted to suck him dry.

So, with his head bowed and eyes shadowed by his hair, Sasuke got up from the bed, flipped off the light in the bedroom, and started his Walk O' Shame to the bathroom where he would jerk himself off to old memories…the ones where he was actually loved by the person he was dating.

"This fucking **sucks**…"

**xxx**

_(Oh! Oh!)_

Ohaah--

Oh!

_(Oh! Oh!)_

Ohaah--

Oh!

_(Oh! Oh!)_

Ohaah--

Oh!

_(Oh! Oh!)_

Ohaah--

_**(Yeah!)**_

_(Oh! Oh!)_

Ohaah--

_(Oh! Oh!)_

Ohaah--

_(Oh! Oh!)_

Ohaah--

_(come on now-- come on now--)_

_(come on now-- come on now--)_

**xxx**

"So, you're telling me that you've been talking to Sasuke…even though he's the man that broke your heart?"

Naruto grinned up at his boyfriend, cuddling closer to the perplexed brunette male. "Just because he's a pompous, self-centered, cold hearted jackass, doesn't mean he wasn't an important part of my life. I'm always going to be in contact with Sasuke. That's just how I am," He nuzzled Kiba's neck with his nose, nipping playfully at the older brunette's lightly tanned skin. "A social person. You should've known that by now. And if not then…" Here, he paused to stare up at his blushing boy toy with half-lidded, lustful eyes. His long fingers tapped on Kiba's nose with each word he said, emphasizing them. "Shame. On. You."

The two boys curled closer to each other on the armchair Kiba had been sitting in earlier while listening to Naruto. Turns out, he really liked the song his young boyfriend had played and they had spent the last half hour cuddling and giggling and kissing and talking, during which time, Kiba grew unnerved at some of the stories of Sasuke's "misadventures" with Meli Naruto had told him because:

1-- Naruto was talking to Sasuke, the man who cut open his heart, stuffed it full of salt and stomped on it with all his might.

And…

2-- He was actually feeling bad for Sasuke.

Now, don't get him wrong-- Kiba's always been a compassionate, caring guy, but when it came down to it, he normally didn't care for anything that had to do with the Uchiha. Even when said Uchiha was dating Naruto, he feigned interest in what the blonde man would tell him about his escapades with Sasuke (only cause he cared about Naruto, otherwise he would've told him flat out that he didn't want to be bothered about the older man).

So why was it that at this very moment, when he's the one sacking Naruto and drowning in his eyes and not Sasuke, he was feeling bad for the grown man?

"Kiba, stop thinking." A chuckle-filled voice whispered in his ear, drawing him out of his stupor. Turns out he had stopped responding to the blonde's advances all together and was contemplating the Uchiha's situation thoroughly. "You're throwing off the mood."

"Sorry," the Inuzuka mumbled.

"S'okay." Shrugged Naruto.

"Anyway, tell me more about what you've been sneaking behind my back and chatting with Sasuke about." Kiba playfully glared at his boyfriend who had the decency to at least pretend to smile sheepishly. "You didn't sound like you were done."

"Nope. I wasn't." Soft, sun-kissed spikes tickled his neck as the young Uzumaki shook his head. "Now…where was I…?"

**xxx**

"Man Eater,

Make you work hard--  
Make you spend hard--  
Make you want all, of her love."

"She's a Man Eater--  
Make you buy cars  
Make you cut cards  
Make you fall real hard in love."

"She's a Man Eater,

Make you work hard--  
Make you spend hard--  
Make you want all, of her love."

"She's a Man Eater--  
Make you buy cars--  
Make you cut cards--  
Wish you never ever met her at all."

**xxx**

Screaming.

The sound flooded the halls of Uchiha Manor ever since 3am.

It was now nearing 4:47am…

"--sick and tired of it, Meli!"

"Sasuke! What's the big deal?!"

"Everything! Ever since we got that new car three months ago, you've been out of control!"

Meli made a disbelieving scoff-like noise in the back of her throat as she frowned at her screaming boyfriend's accusation. "Whatever!"

"No, Meli, not _'whatever.' 'Whatever' _doesn't fly here." Growled Sasuke. The girl just rolled her eyes and made her way for the top of the stairs, halted by the death grip Sasuke had on her elbow. She turned around and stared at him in shock for mere seconds before frowning at him and hissing for him to let her go.

"No."

Meli struggled to get out of Sasuke's grasp while Sasuke fought to hold her there and shriek at her what he thought about her late night "adventures."

Normally, Sasuke wouldn't mind-- hell, it would be a miracle to get the Uchiha to even show a fraction of the outrage he was tonight. But the thing was, it had been three months since they first bought the new…er…old car, about two months and three weeks since they fixed it and since Meli had started going out with the girls. Sasuke was actually kind of glad that his girlfriend was getting out and having fun with her friends, however, the cash flow he used to have was now a steady trickle of spare change thanks to her expeditions. Sasuke had thought of telling her sooner that she was going too far, but then reconsidered his decision, giving her a loaded card every other night (since he was pretty much out of paper money…) only to have the poor plastic card cut the next day.

The Uchiha had tried many a time to find an alternative to ways of giving her money-- giving her the card and setting a limit for her (failed), giving her a little cash and telling her to make that last (it didn't), and even sending her out with no money (she snuck the credit card out of his pockets while they were making out)-- so the boy does get some kudos for that, but he just couldn't understand how she was blowing all of his money! So, curiosity getting the best of him, Sasuke let her use three of his credit cards that week and checked on the spending history-- where the money went and how much.

The fruit of his research baffled him.

The night clubs Meli had said she would go to were definitely on the card but…so were expenses for sex toys and things from stores for…for men. Sasuke hadn't received anything new from his girlfriend and he highly doubted she was into things from almost every single made-for-men store in town. So then why?

Turns out she was cheating on him. Big time.

Seventeen times with seventeen guys. Three during the month they bought the car, six the month after, and as of right now, eight. It was ridiculous. How could someone possibly do that?! If Sasuke weren't as pissed as he was, he would've applauded her whoring skills.

Needless to say, all limits were reached and surpassed, trust broken as were hearts, frustration bubbled, and the sickening urge to throttle Meli boiled through Sasuke's veins when he finally snapped.

That night (which was tonight), Sasuke had watched her stumble into the house with the help of men that looked oddly like Naruto and Kiba-- oh the irony of it all! Naruto and Kiba bringing Lady Misfortune and Hassle into his home after he had done so to them-- and head for the master bedroom a.k.a. Sasuke's room. Meli had stumbled, causing the man looking like Kiba to loose his footing and stagger into something, making the drunk as hell girl giggle like mad. The Kiba look-a-like hissed in pain.

"Shut up! Her boyfriend might be home!" Shouted the blonde haired man. Meli giggled some more and batted her hand in his face, brushing some of his pale blonde hair out of his maroon eyes.

"Hiiiiisss car's not here," more giggles. "so neither is he!" Meli said perkily.

_'That's because I was smart enough to park it three blocks down, you moron.'_ Sasuke's mind chided. He watched them travel to his room, tripping, giggling, and whispering all the way. It was once the bedroom door had shut that Sasuke ran into his study, grabbing his prized Little League baseball bat, and stormed up the stairs as quietly as one could when pissed beyond reason. Which wasn't very.

Slamming the door open, Sasuke swung the bat at the first thing he saw, which just so happened to be the maroon-eyed blonde, knocking him to the floor with a ear splitting scream and a string of curses. The Kiba-look-alike was halfway onto the bed, frozen with fear at the intrusion of the Uchiha, was bashed a couple times-- once on his side and again on his head-- before he fell to the floor with a groan and a loud thud.

Sasuke dropped his bat and growled low in his throat, snatching both men by the back of their shirts and dragging them out of the bedroom, down the stairs (making sure they hit every single last one of them), and to his front door. With a few threats, he tossed both of the men out on their asses, watching with a small amount of amusement as they shrieked and scurried away, eager to get the hell away from that place. Throughout the whole process, Meli had been behind Sasuke, screaming and yelling at him to let them go and that they were "just friends!"

"Just friends my ass!"

"Sasuke! They weren't going to do anything!"

"I'm sure!"

"Listen to me," Meli grabbed onto Sasuke's arm holding him from storming off. The man could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "You know that I love you and that I'd never hurt you on purpose--"

"Really? Sure as hell didn't seem like it tonight." Sasuke hissed, snatching his arm back. Meli just grabbed onto it again.

"Sasuke! Shut up! Please, just listen to me!"

The Uchiha stood silent, glaring down at the whimpering form of his girlfriend. She stared back at him, eyes leaking, stains of mascara embedded into the girl's face. With her messy hair, smelly drunk breath, and disordered clothes, the girl just looked so miserable. So pathetic.

_'Is this really how I want to spend every Sunday for the rest of my life? Yelling at the woman I supposedly love?'_

The heat of his glare lessened-- Meli cracked a small smile-- then intensified tenfold. The intensity of the cold look was enough to scare the shit out of the blonde girl. With a frustrated sigh, Meli let go of Sasuke and speed walked over to and up the stairs, stopping once Sasuke latched onto her arm.

Now, we continue from where we left off before…

Meli struggled to get out of Sasuke's grasp while Sasuke fought to hold her there and shriek at her what he thought about her late night "adventures."

"I know that you've been cheating on me-- I looked up the credit card history and read all of the things you bought, where you bought them, and how much you spent. I must say, you're a mean one, Mrs. Grinch," As Sasuke spoke, his grip on her arm tightened to the point where she was starting to bruise.

"Sasu-chan! It hurts…"

Completely ignoring her, Sasuke leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "But I'm meaner." Next thing the blonde knew, her stomach was prickling with pain and she was free falling face first into the ground. The impact of her body landing completely dead-weight on the ground resounded throughout the now silent building, echoing off the walls for a few seconds or so before a scream shook the walls and could've busted the windows with its intensity sounded.

Meli curled in on herself, screaming and screaming and screaming until she was hoarse. Sasuke just stood there, watching her writhe on the ground, crying hot tears of shock, pain, betrayal, and whatever other emotions one would feel after having the wind punched out of them by their lover. He took two steps forward before kneeling down low, low, low to the ground, seeing eye to eye with the sobbing girl. Her violet eyes watched his lips move as they muttered something that left her feeling a sense of finality.

"We're through."

She stared off into the space Sasuke was occupying just moments before, trying to get over this strange feeling in her heart while Sasuke simply stood, brushed his hair back, and walked off to his room, closing the door quietly so as to not disturb the seriousness of the situation.

The next morning, Sasuke walked out of his room and down the stairs only to find Meli sleeping peacefully beside the staircase. Shaking his head, he bent down next to her and carried her into his room, placing her gently in the bed before leaving to make breakfast for two.

He sighed.

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't bring himself to kick her out. He knew he didn't love her, not anymore, but it just felt so good to have her by his side. Maybe, once they're older and their hormones have settled, he'll be able to tear out the part of his heart that loves Naruto still, and replace it with love for Meli. His Meli. The Meli that needs him now, more than anything, to help her with her man eater-like habits.

Maybe. Just maybe…

**xxx**

_(Oh!)_

Never ever met her at all!

You wish you never ever met her at all!

You wish you never ever met her at all!

You wish you never ever met her at all!

You wish you never ever met her at all!

You wish you never ever met her at all!

You wish you never ever met her at all!

You wish you never ever met her at all!

**xxx**

Kiba couldn't believe it.

The 'Speak of the Devil'-ness of it all was baffling.

There he was, cleaning the house before Naruto came home from his Dad's, when he hears someone knocking on the door. He thinks that its Naruto and that the idiot just forgot his keys…again, and goes to open it, a sexy smile playing on his face which soon melted and turned into a look of surprise when standing before him was none other than the man he and Naruto had been talking about just the other day. Uchiha--

"Sasuke."

The raven nodded. "Afternoon, Inuzuka. Is Naruto home?"

Kiba stared at him dumbly, perfectly imitating a gaping fish.

"Inuzuka, is he in?"

More fish imitations.

Sasuke growled. "Is the dobe here or not?" He gave Kiba a little shove to wake him from his stupor.

Kiba groaned and shook his head, closing the door a bit so he could hide behind it in case Sasuke got violent or close it quickly…in case Sasuke got violent. Which right now, it looked like that was a great possibility.

"Will you tell him to come by my place later this week? I have to talk to him."

"About?" Uh-oh. Speaking before thinking! Never has been one of Kiba's strong points.

Sasuke glared. "Things."

"Like?" There it goes again. Kiba mentally smacked himself. He knew this was just aggravating the Uchiha!

"They're private matters." Sasuke ground out between gritted teeth, preparing to sock the man who stole his ex **(A/N: coughsurecough)** from him. Kiba gave a nervous laugh before shrieking, feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind and tug him back into the depths of the house.

He was about to let all hell loose on the ass who decided to not only break into his house without him knowing, but to sneak up on him and touch him in a most intimate manner, when the arms left his waist and the man they belonged to rushed to the front door, slipping it closed behind him. Kiba was left in his house's entrance hall, staring dumbly at his closed door.

"What…the hell…" He blinked.

Then thought…

And thought…

And thought a few seconds more…

Until he gasped and rushed the door, throwing it open and slamming into the back of his blonde haired, shorter-than-he boyfriend, a one, Uzumaki, Naruto.

Said boyfriend was currently glaring at Sasuke as he hurriedly explained himself.

"--can't break it off and that's when I realized how much I need you. To save me. So would you please--"

"The answer's no, Sasuke." Naruto growled, placing his hands on his hips in a very mother-like manner. "No, no-- a thousand times-- no!"

"But Naruto!"

"Listen, Sasuke," The boy sighed, looking behind him to see the shocked look of his current boyfriend. He drunk in his image: his choco-colored eyes, maroon-brown, shaggy hair. The red, triangular cheek tattoos he had gotten to commemorate the birth of their band. His dress style-- plain white shirt, baggy khaki capris, and shin-high white socks-- and his cuteness. The boy wasn't handsome or drool-worthy, like Sasuke, but he was a real person who had real emotions and lived in the real world. He was just so much…better than the Uchiha who stood before him, wanting him, demanding him, needing him to take him back. "I just can't. I know that…being with you had its perks but, there are just some things in life that I need that, well, you just can't provide. Perks or not."

"I'm going to tell you this one last time: I want us to be friends again, but you've got to stop thinking I'll come back to you just because you ask me to. Remember Sasuke, things don't always go the way we want them to. Being with you taught me that. More than you could ever know." The blue-eyed blonde gave Sasuke a small peck on the cheek, flashing him a look doused in sympathy, before taking Kiba's hand and leading them inside, not once daring to look back on his past. To look back at the man who said he needed him more than the woman sleeping in his bed right now. To look back at his best, and hardest, life lesson.

He thought of only moving forward in life with the one man who was brave enough to move forward with him.

**xxx**

"Man Eater,

Make you work hard--  
Make you spend hard--  
Make you want all, of her love."

"She's a Man Eater--  
Make you buy cars  
Make you cut cards  
Make you fall real hard in love."

"She's a Man Eater,

Make you work hard--  
Make you spend hard--  
Make you want all, of her love."

"She's a Man Eater--  
Make you buy cars--  
Make you cut cards--  
Wish you never ever met her at all."

**xxx**

"Love you, Kiba."

"Love you too, Naruto."

**xxx**

_**A/N: Not the greatest ending-- I'll admit, it was kinda rushed but I was in a hurry to finish this and get it out! Its way way WAY overdue!-- but it works, I guess.**_

_**Okay, so, even though I loved writing both this and 'Before He Cheats,' I hope that this'll be it on the demands for a sequel. (Not that I don't want to write another one, I just can't think of anything more to add. Sorry. But, if you really want to see one, review and tell me your ideas!)**_

_**Hope you liked it. Even a little bit. Please leave a comment!!**_


End file.
